swgfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Atombender
Hey mate - I hope you don't mind, but I IP blocked a fellow. He was making all sorts of junk posts just to be funny. :/ It was only a 24 hour block tho. --Monthigos 16:48, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) Sounds good! I actually structured Game Interface to take Emotes & Moods. --1019 I'm just thinking...what's the best way to place faction pets/droid pets? There is a Pets category, but it's not linked to anything... --1019 Sounds good, but What do you think about Droids? Not quite sure where they fit with the rest.. No, I meant droids in general. There aren't any faction droids, I was just referring to those that Droid Engineers make that players call. Cities Yep, I'm using those links to connect the Cities and PAs to the Galaxy pages so they all link up. (: : my mistake i didnt read the links correctly...:) Vir Vur Do you have a Vir Vur on your character? :D - Denizz. PA prefix? I'm just thinking as more and more PAs get added, would it make sense to give them a PA: prefix? Like if the PA is "CORE" then the page to describe them should be "PA:CORE". This might help to keep things organized once more PAs are added, and might help to avoid any naming conflicts or acronym conflicts. :1019 22:11, 25 Nov 2004 (CET) : Good idea. I was getting worried about having all sorts of random pages for PA's, but this solves it nicely. --InfluenzaSWTA 22:14, 25 Nov 2004 (CET) :: Makes perfect sense...this page got a bit messy because many contributed before ieven thought about a nice way to organize it :-)--Webmaster 22:20, 25 Nov 2004 (CET) Poke Hey, we could use your opinion over at the bottom of the Talk:Entertainer page :) --InfluenzaSWTA 23:01, 25 Nov 2004 (CET) Items Hello! (: I was thinking that we should maybe rearrange the Items page in categories just like SWG does when you look for items in Vendors and the Bazaar. I'd be willing to rearrange this page in that fashion if you like. Let me know what you think! :1019 20:06, 26 Nov 2004 (CET) TeX for equations Hey... is TeX turned off? I can't seem to use the tag correctly (see http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/Help:Formula). Is this a setting you have to turn on? --InfluenzaSWTA 03:28, 10 Dec 2004 (CET) I want to upload images... Enter your name here: Eajeuris Stratege Niom Pip Note to the admin(s) lol Hello! We have also started a kind of meta-gaming wiki with with a cloud of gaming wikis around it, specifically MMO wikis, although there will be some other kinds of gaming wikis where appropriate. I would like to start a SWG section, and instead of having multiple wikis working against eachother, why not become a part of our network... we have a professional mediawiki designer working the backend, huge hosting space, multiple languages, and are expecting a large userbase what with our nature. We would love to merge with you! If you are interested, or just want some more info, then leave a note on my talk page at the EnterWiki, or e-mail me at admin@enterwiki.net - thanks for your time! -- SilverSide P.S. Sorry that that might not have sounded very professional - I video things for a living, not write slick-sounding notes hehe (-: Need to block new contributers please. There has been a rash of recent attacks (see the ) by the same user(s) that keeps creating new user profiles every time one of thier profiles gets blocked. Is there any way to block new people from signing up for a short period of time? I really don't want to do this, but it's easier than having to rollback a lot of articles and block a lot of users. --[[User:Marcusaxavier77|M.A.X.] 21:04, 8 March 2006 (CET) : Done. I'll remove the setting sometime in the future. Feel free to leave me a message if you think it's time to undo the block. --Influenza 09:18, 9 March 2006 (CET) :: Thank you Influenza. I have placed a small paragraph in the Announcements on the front page telling users that the new user sign-up has been temporarily suspended. Now, I am trying to find and block all the profiles that the person(s) or spambot created, so we all can roll-back the articles without fear that they will be changed again. Wow, whomever or whatever was doing this really created quite a mess. --M.A.X. 14:18, 9 March 2006 (CET) ::: To be perfectly honest, that's probably a wasted effort - wiki spambots just create a new account for each edit. Some form of additional verification in the signup process is probably the only way to combat them. --Pip 18:18, 9 March 2006 (CET) : What you say is true, Pip. Maybe some kind of email verification, or even a image verification where you have to type in the characters of the image. I don't know if something to that effect can be implemented. But, as it sits now, the spambot may be just waiting for the new contributers sign-up to open back up to restart the attacks. --M.A.X. 18:43, 9 March 2006 (CET) ::::Oh guys... Its so bad to see this happen. Thank you influenza for all the work to stop this. I'm not sure what we can do about this at the moment. I will lock myself in my room and see if i can find a solution (maybe a protection page before accessing the wiki?). I'm not sure yet. Email me if you have any ideas. --Webmaster 20:52, 12 March 2006 (CET) :::Well, I think Pip is on to something with the verification for new signups. Oddly enough, there's an article in the recent issue of PC World magazine that mentioned this. Apparently, this is a new method that spammers have been using to post information on Wikis and the comment section of people's blogs. From the article, it looks like it may just be a code, and not an actual person setting up the accounts. But, either way, I think SWG Wiki does need some type of verification for new sign-ups. We might not be able to catch all the spammers, but it would stop the bots. --M.A.X. 21:52, 12 March 2006 (CET) ::I know you said to email you Atombender, but I thought I'd post this here instead. I was doing a little research on the Meta Wiki site and found this article on Anti-spam features. The article talks about a way to block actual words and website names. This may be a way to at least be a way to block the most recent spambot. Of course, as far as I know, only admins have the rights to impliment and edit this information. --M.A.X. 16:32, 13 March 2006 (CET) :::I have looked into this a bit and found a little hack that creates a "Captcha" (randomized image with distorted text). I think that will help too identify new users as "human". I'll play around with it a little bit tonight! --Webmaster 17:46, 3 April 2006 (CEST) Hello Thanks. . .but I think I am cuter than you are :P. Thanks for the welcome! Grinding DE The current method of getting to Master DE today is to respec to Structures Trader, make Wind Energy Collectors until you can make Gungan Head statues and make them until you master Structures. Then you respec to DE. Very Star Warsy. ;-)--Bangalore007 14:25, 25 August 2006 (CEST) Getting tired of my contributions being erased. I know that part of working on this wiki, my contributions are subject to change by other contributers. But, there has been Legacy Quest and Jabba's Theme Park articles where in-game dialog between NPCs and PCs has been erased. This is information I have taken time to take screenshots and transcribe for this wiki, only to see it erased by others wanting to "shorten" the article. Is this the way things are going to be around here? Will in-game content be erased in order to "simplfy" this website? Am I putting too much information in each article? If so, I need to know so I stop wasting my time. --M.A.X. 00:50, 27 September 2006 (CEST) :Okay, I am back...long story, see my talk page. I have a proposal/idea you need to read. --M.A.X. 15:37, 29 September 2006 (CEST) Galaxy PA List Template Suggestion In each list of galaxy-specific player associations, the template requires the use of TIE (PA), rather than, for example, TIE. However, in my opinion, it would make more semantic sense to make the link text be only the acronym for the player association, without the (PA) acronym, as it is already assumed that everything listed on the page is a player association. I propose that the PA list template be updated to the following: * Your_PA_Acronym - LongName I would be willing to update a lot of the templates if my proposal is accepted. Also, is there a more formal way of submitting proposals? Haha... --Kramtark 05:32, 18 October 2006 (CEST) :Since all you are doing is "masking" the link so it does not show the "(PA)", I see no reason why you could not. And, as for a more formal way of submitting proposals...sadly, that's becoming more difficult due to the small amount of active contributers. In the past, we used the Request for comments link and article, but I have not seen a lot of activity (or use) on that page in quite some time. You could just put the request on the article you want to change, since most of us look at the page and will see any talk page that has been changed recently (that's how I seen your post here). If the request is for more that one article, you could also put it on the Talk Page on the Homepage. --M.A.X. 13:00, 18 October 2006 (CEST) Mediawiki software version Hello! Have you considered upgrading the wiki software of SWGWiki to version 1.9? You are currently running version 1.5. The latest version is 1.9.3 Random 17:17, 22 February 2007 (CET) :I don't see a reason to upgrade at the moment, or are there significant advantages? consider? have you ever considered playing on a different server with someone else- like zop? Misuse of site Just wanted to make sure you're aware of the Saevio page, maybe deal with it if you think it's needed. I posted in the discussion page yesterday, someone else deleted it, and Strummer started a new one, his only page edit ever. Maybe not a big deal, but not what the site is about. Journals are where contributors can talk about their characters' adventures. Bragging and such should be left in-game, in my opinion. --Tandalo 09:42, 17 May 2007 (CEST) :I totally agree. I'll be watching these articles more closely. Some stories and journals have really questionable content. --Webmaster 21:58, 18 May 2007 (CEST) Congratulations I'd just like to congratulate you on getting this site up and running, I actually was trying to make a wiki under this url on wikia.com but I'm glad to see that you guys got over here with yours and have something decent running I couldn't get a decent following so I'll be glad to see it flourish 'N.Y.N.E.Comlink ' 01:06, 26 June 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, I'm sure everyone will benefit from our move to wikia.com. Let's make this the best SWG Wiki in the galaxy :) Webmaster 01:16, 26 June 2007 (UTC) Advertising, donations and banners Hi, looks like the page at Advertising, donations and banners needs a bit of updating after the move to Wikia, especially the bit asking for donations to help with the running costs now that Wikia is taking care of that :) Would you mind changing the text, and fix the link on the main page to not mention donations? Or if you aren't around I'll "be bold" and jump in and change it. Thanks -- sannse (talk) 07:00, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :Hi, I've fixed this -- sannse (talk) 09:26, 28 August 2007 (UTC) HI, this is Gorikon and i was wondering if you can get this picture i posted removed please, and thank you it uploaded the wrong picture. http://swg.wikia.com/wiki/File:Woop_woop.jpg#file